loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Saddam Hussein (South Park)
'' " Hey! Relax, guy. Relax!" '''Saddam Hussein' was Satan's lover in the South Park franchise. He's based on the real-life Iraqi dictator of the same name, but the similarities end there. Apart from Eric Cartman, Saddam is probably the most villainous character in the entire series. He is voiced by Matt Stone. Biography Saddam first appeared in the Terrence and Phillip TV special Not Without My Anus. He had plans to conquer Canada, but was thwarted by Terrence and Phillip, who managed to unite the Canadians into killing Saddam by farting on him and desecrating his corpse. Saddam's death was retconned in later episodes to have been killed by wild boars. He's shown to be a resident of Hell and Satan's lover. In the South Park film, he's become abusive towards Satan, using Satan's plans to rise to Earth as an excuse to take over America and presumably the world. Kenny convinces Satan to take control of things by leaving Saddam, only for Saddam to convince him that he can change. Cartman, temporarily gaining the ability to use electrokinesis, uses this to shock Saddam Hussein into submission. Once Satan sees that Saddam is even more diabolical than he himself could ever be, he sends him back to Hell. Saddam later returns after Satan has found a new boyfriend and tries seducing his way back into Satan's life. Satan finds himself tempted to get back with Saddam. After getting drunk and sleeping with him, Satan admits that he can't handle this on his own and is forced to ask God for advice. God, in total disbelief, tells Satan that his obsession with relationships has turned the once proud Prince of Darkness into a total wimp and that he should try being single for awhile. Satan admits God has a point and banishes Saddam to Heaven where he can never bother Satan again. Love Rivals Chris Satan started dating Chris sometime after the events of South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Chris is the exact opposite of Saddam: caring, sensitive and selfless. The only reason he was sent to Hell was because in South Park only Mormons can go to Heaven. Saddam finds his gentle nature irritating and plots to take Chris out of the picture. After Satan accidentally slept with Saddam, Chris tries to be understanding, which only enrages Satan. Saddam and Chris try to kill each other, but because they're already dead they survive each fatal wound. Satan confronts both men and states that he doesn't want to be with either of them, as Saddam is abusive and Chris is a wimp. Trivia *Saddam's character design and accent heavily resemble the South Park Canadians. Its not clear why, but as he spends a large amount of time in Canada it's assumed he assimilated into Canadian culture. *Mel Gibson's character design is also fairly similar to Saddam's as both have photos for faces and are considered to be insane by all the other characters, along with similar perverted fetishes. *Saddam makes numerous cameos after his banishment into heaven, all of which show that he's not learned his lesson. *In future episodes, Satan behaves the antagonistic entity he's normally portrayed as, showing that the single life is doing him some good. *Despite being depicted only as homosexual, there are instances where Satan has been implied to be pansexual. Most notably, he has a son, implying that he occasionally has sexual relations with women. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Evil Love Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Mature Category:South Park Love Interests Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Abusive Partner Category:Humans